


Dear Elijah, (1)

by sagaluthien



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 10 letter challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando try to reach out to his friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Elijah, (1)

Dear Elijah,

I thought we were the closest of friends…

Why didn't you tell me the news of your new love? I, as most of the fans, thought you were happy with Pamela. I am sorry it ended between the two of you. What happened? Please talk to me. Do not make me to have to read about the real reason for your break-up in the gossip magazines.

Who is it? Any chance that I know the beauty that has captured your heart?

You know what… I think we really need to meet soon. It has been way to long since last time. I am in Los Angeles for a few weeks so let us meet for lunch or some drinks.

Please call me so we can plan something.

Cheers Orli.

**Author's Note:**

> I took part in a Lj challenge called 10 letters, so this is one of the letters I wrote for that. (I wrote the other nine too, Some is in the series of Angel Letters)


End file.
